


Más de una razón.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tiene un par de metas por conseguir, la primera en encontrar un lugar digno para vivir, salir de una depresión que le está complicando la vida, también es su prioridad… Pero hay más que solo eso, hay aun una razón más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más de una razón.

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** John tiene un par de metas por conseguir, la primera en encontrar un lugar digno para vivir, salir de una depresión que le está complicando la vida, también es su prioridad… Pero hay más que solo eso, hay aun una razón más.   
> **Serie:** Sherlock BBC.  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Personajes:** John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, Harriet Watson.  
>  **Clasificación:** Amistad-Romance- Familia.  
>  **Advertencia:** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/10.  
>  **Palabras:** 1,934. (Capítulo 01)  
>  **Notas:** No pensé que iba a tardar tanto en publicar este fic… pero a pesar de ser sencillo, me costó horrores terminarlo.  
>  **Fecha:** 23/02/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Tal vez no lo hubiera pensado una segunda vez si su situación hubiera sido distinta. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora?. Siempre había pensado que luego de la milicia, podía volver a ser doctor, tal vez abrir su pequeña consulta y trabajar hasta la vejez. 

Pero esa bala no solo había sido la culpable de traerlo a casa antes de tiempo… Si no que también era la culpable de no dejarle algo más de donde agarrase para poder sobrevivir. 

Siempre se había dicho a sí mismo, así como a cualquiera que quisiese escucharlo que todo lo hacía por una razón, por una única razón… Pero, ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Convertido en un lisiado, sin su mano dominante para poder hacer nada más que ver los días pasar desde el gris solitario de su habitación. 

Sin una salida a mano para su patética vida… No, no hay salidas fáciles para John H. Watson… No en este mundo. 

¡No para ti!. 

John creyó que por fin tenía algo bueno entre manos cuando Mike lo encontró de casualidad en medio del parque, aunque tampoco es como si albergara muchas esperanzas de que su suerte cambiara. 

_Sherlock Holmes._

_Único Detective Consultor del mundo._

Hasta su tarjeta de presentación era una absoluta pretensión. 

Y cualquiera en su sano juicio habría pensado, sin temor a equivocarse, que ese hombre estaba lo suficientemente loco como para no acercarse a él por una segunda vez. Tal vez se dijo a si mismo que lo hacía porque estaba desesperado, porque debía salir de ese cuarto que comenzaba a asfixiarlo y que lo llevaba cada vez a pensar en mas salidas rápidas y estúpidas… 

Sherlock Holmes era un genio, además de un reverendo y completo imbécil, pero era un genio, en todo su esplendor. Un genio que le había pedido acompañarlo, que había pedido que lo escuchara, cuando nadie se fijaba si él estaba caminando de este lado de la acera o de la otra. 

Sherlock Holmes le había recordado que aun corría la sangre por sus venas, y que aun tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse al mundo. 

El detective le había abierto la puerta, esperando pacientemente del otro lado, a ver si él se animaba a cruzarla. Y allí estaba él, minutos después de quitarle la vida a un hombre desconocido esperando que Sherlock no solo lo notara, si no que siguiera vivo a como diera lugar. Eso era lo único que le estaba importando en esos momentos, que ambos volvieran al 221B de la calle Baker, no importaba si él no se quedaba allí después de todo, pero Sherlock debía volver a su hogar. 

Y en verdad que el detective lo notó. Y se dio cuenta de todo apenas vislumbro su presencia allí, a un lado de la patrulla policiaca. Un genio en verdad, y él no podía mentirle. Si hubiese querido tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo. 

—¿Cenamos? 

—¡Muero de hambre!. 

Ciertamente las cosas no habían sido de los más normales desde que conoció a Sherlock. Y si todo eso salía bien, acabaría dándole un profundo beso a Mike, no que fuera a apreciarlo… pero sería el sumun de cómo él expresaría su gratitud por esa presentación. 

—Bien, Sherlock… —John comenzó, luego de dejar de lado sus palillos y su pollo agridulce por un momento. —Creo que aun tenemos que hablar acerca de algunas cosas antes de que lleguemos a un acuerdo con lo de compartir el piso… 

—¿Por qué? Pensé que era lo que estabas buscando… Un lugar para vivir, y la posibilidad de sentir el peligro una vez más. ¿Me equivoco? 

John se vio suspirando, ni con la boca a medio llenar de fideos de arroz, ese hombre perdía presencia. 

—No… ¡Y maldita sea por eso!. —Gruño entre dientes, pero sus labios tenían una sonrisa divertida. —Sé que debe ser difícil que no veas algo, por ello debo decirte que Henry tal vez venga una o dos veces al mes, en cuanto me estabilice un poco. 

De golpe fue Sherlock el que dejo sus palillos sobre la mesa y observo al mejor exponente de compañero que se le hubiera ocurrido encontrar, a los ojos. 

—¿Henry? 

John asintió, pero dudo cuando Sherlock seguía esperando por algo más… más explicativo. 

—Henry… ya sabes, mi hijo. —El rubio sintió que algo estaba mal, cuando vio a Sherlock erguirse cuan alto era, y lo miro desde la punta de su nariz. —Pensé que lo habrías… Bueno, creo que eso significa que no. 

—¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Qué edad tiene? 

—Cinco, este agosto. En estos momentos está viviendo con Clara, la ex… 

—Sé quien es Clara, John… —Sherlock lo interrumpió y el rubio enmudeció en el acto. —Siempre hay algo… Siempre. 

John lo escuchaba murmurar, y era obvio para él que todo eso era esperable, Sherlock no parecía la clase de persona que soportaría a un niño de cinco años de edad dando vueltas por allí, en medio de todas sus valiosas e importantes cosas. 

Ya decía él que todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Ahora estaba a segundos de que su maravillosa burbuja se rompiera. 

En una analogía mejor, su carro acababa de convertirse en calabaza y en este caso su príncipe azul, no tendría ninguna intención de buscarlo nuevamente, ahora que el hechizo se había roto… y él volvía a ser solo alguien más del montón de gente a la que Sherlock no le prestaba la mas mínima atención. 

Se rio de sí mismo, sin poder evitar imaginarse a Sherlock observando un olvidado zapato de cristal con ojo experto… 

—Bien, creo que eso es todo entonces. Fue un placer para mí el conocerlo, señor Holmes. —John estiró su mano por sobre la mesa, no había terminado su comida pero ya no tenía más apetito, así que… ¿para qué alargar aquello? 

Sherlock la apretó, pero luego de la leve sacudida, no la soltó. Sus ojos estaban clavados en sus manos juntas. La repentina formalidad de John lo hizo enfadar en un espectro realmente grande, y jamás le había enfadado algo como eso antes. 

—¿Sucede algo? 

—No está en ti… No hay absolutamente nada que me diga que tienes un hijo. ¿Por qué? 

John asintió, sabiendo muy bien el porqué, aunque eso no lo enorgullecía en lo mas mínimo. Pues bueno… principalmente porque él no fue, y estaba más que seguro de que, nunca sería un modelo de padre ejemplar. 

—Henry nació cuando yo estaba ya fuera de Inglaterra, ya de gira. La madre no lo quería y yo, obviamente no me podía hacer cargo de él. —Vio los ojos claros fijarse otra vez en él, y lentamente soltó su mano que siguiera hablando. —No hay mucho que decir, cuando volví a verlo tenía casi tres años, y de golpe tenía un padre… cuando ya casi tenía asumido que sus madres eran Harry y Clara. 

—Tu pensión es para él. —No fue una pregunta, fue la simple declaración de la verdad. 

—Cada libra de mi bolsillo es para él, Sherlock. Pero las cosas se han complicado. —John suspiró y bebió un poco de agua, hubiese sido todo más sencillo si Sherlock también hubiera podido deducir todo eso. —Harry y Clara ya no están juntas, y dejarlo con Harry esta fuera de consideración, como tú puedes llegar a deducir porque. Afortunadamente, Clara quiere a Henry como a su propio hijo, así es como lo crio… pero lo cierto es que me toca comenzar a hacerme cargo de él por primera vez en mi vida. Solo que al parecer todo está en mi contra. 

“Aburrido.” Pensó Sherlock, y era algo extraño, porque John no parecía ser una persona aburrida… Bueno, si lo parecía, pero ya le había demostrado que no era así como era en verdad aquel hombre. 

—¿Sin esposa, entonces?… Quiero decir: no hay nada más que tu hijo. Eso no está tan mal. 

—¿Perdona? 

—¡Distracción, John! Los lazos son agobiantes, el cuidado es algo que… —Sherlock se detuvo. Se había puesto de pie, y John lo había seguido de cerca, luego de dejar el dinero sobre la mesa, de una cena que el detective había invitado. —El amor es un motivador más feroz… —Acabó diciendo entre diente, sin que eso llegase a oídos de John, recordando al taxista por un segundo. 

El rubio lo observo con atención, de seguro era difícil estar siguiéndole el ritmo a alguien como Sherlock, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que lo haría con gusto si tan solo ese hombre lo dejara. 

—¿Piensas dormir en tu casa hoy?… Aunque el sillón de Baker Street no es tan incomodo como parece. 

John tuvo que evitar comenzar a boquear frente a la sonrisa radiante de Sherlock, sin saber que contestar, o cómo reaccionar. 

—¿Eso significa…? 

—Creo que había dejado en claro que su compañía me serviría de mucho, doctor Watson. Claro si es que no ha cambiado de parecer… y yo sé que no lo ha hecho. 

Maldito engreído… ¡John sentía que podía besar el suelo que ese hombre pisaba! 

—No, claro que no. Me encantaría tomar el piso. 

Sherlock asintió, y en menos de un minuto, ambos tenían un taxi frente a ellos. En ningún momento había visto a Sherlock llamar a uno, así que pensó que era otro de los ‘dones’ de su nuevo compañero. Solo cuando estuvo sentado, se dio cuenta que el restorán chino estaba a solo unas cuadras de su piso, no había necesidad de tomar un taxi para volver. 

—¿Dónde vamos? —Pregunto el rubio, temiendo que su noche no hubiera acabado todavía, cuando a él prácticamente necesitaba una buena ducha y dormir al menos ocho horas seguidas. 

—A tu antiguo ‘hogar’. —Sherlock sonrió, iluminado su rostro por el resplandor de la pantalla de su teléfono. —No creo que tardes más de una hora en tener todo listo. No hay necesidad de esperar a mañana para que te mudes. 

John no supo si golpearlo por tratarlo de esa manera, y abrazarlo por la insistencia de que ya estuvieran ambos bajo el mismo techo. 

Sherlock le pidió al taxi que esperara por ellos, asegurándole al hombre que no tardarían mucho. No tardo en estar detrás de John, esperando que abriera la puerta del complejo de habitaciones y ambos fueran a la que le pertenecía al rubio. 

La verdad que, entre meter su ropa en la maleta, y algo mas en una bolsa, y las pocas cosas frágiles que tenía en una caja, no tardo más de cuarenta minutos… como máximo. 

—¿Listo? —Sherlock lo miro divertido tomando la caja de tazas y vasos que John había dejado sobre su ex mesa de cocina. 

Simplemente se detuvo en la puerta con una sensación de que ese cuarto jamás había sido suyo, y con más ganas de estar de nuevo bajo el techo del 221B de la calle Baker. 

Sherlock permaneció observándolo por el simple minuto que John estuvo allí parado antes de que el rubio cerrara la puerta con decisión. 

—No sé donde pase los últimos meses luego de mi regreso a casa, pero obviamente no fue aquí… —Dijo, viendo el lugar desprovisto de algo que le dijera que había estado morando allí, y sintiendo que ese tiempo ahora estaba perdido en el limbo. 

—Que importan esos meses, John… Lo importante ahora es, donde pasaras el resto de tu vida. 

El rubio sonrió. Eso del ‘resto de tu vida’ parecía de golpe mucho para él, y sin embargo lo encontró extrañamente acogedor, oyéndolo de los labios de Sherlock. 

—Bien, vayamos a casa entonces. 

Se sintió contento con esa frase, en verdad que se sintió bien, no solo al oírla… más bien, al pronunciarla, y que Sherlock le devolviera una sonrisa fuerte en respuesta. 

**Continuará.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** El fic está terminado, pero como no quiero que se mal acostumbren voy a ir subiendo los capítulos bastante espaciados, que solo son diez entregas…y aun no decido si hacer algún pequeño extra… Eso ya lo veré.
> 
> Espero sus críticas, y sus comentarios con igual entusiasmo. No se olviden de ello, nunca.


End file.
